In fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop-off point, for example in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle drives itself into a parking position/parking space and back again to the drop-off point.
Published patent application DE 10 2012 222 561 A1 refers to a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a start position to a destination position.
A situation may occur, in which, following the handover at the drop-off point, a driver or a passenger of the vehicle must access the vehicle once more, for example because something was forgotten in the vehicle.
Furthermore, a situation may occur, in which the vehicle is not locked, a vehicle key being inside the vehicle. In such a situation, it must be ensured that persons only go to their own vehicles or to the vehicles to which they were ordered to go (in the case of parking facility staff acting on the order of the driver). It must be ensured that no violation occurs on the vehicles (for example a theft of objects from a vehicle) or with the vehicles (for example driving the vehicle).